


This is what happens when Adam & Tommy come to introduce me to Archive of Our Own

by GaysRuleFuckHaters (alejandraisglam)



Category: my first fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Other, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandraisglam/pseuds/GaysRuleFuckHaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam lambert and Tommy Joe drop in and offer to speak in the disclamers of my future Fanfiction.<br/>P.S. Not real Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what happens when Adam & Tommy come to introduce me to Archive of Our Own

Adam: ( pulling Tommy by the arm) Come on GlitterBaby. We need to hurry before she getts here.

Tommy: ( whining, and resisting) Nooo! Adam I told you I don't want to do this. You know I don't like reading fanfictions, they always make my life sound depressing.(giving up he lets Adam drag him)

Adam: Not always, and besides she's new. Maybe if you're nice to her maybe she won't make you seem so depressing.( smiling, he ruffles Tommy's blond hair)

Tommy: ( pouting, ) Don't fuck up my hair you ass.

Adam: (laughs at Tommy's obvious anger) Oh, Tommy you know you love my ass. Just like how I love yours.

Tommy: ( poutting more) Shut it Glambert.

Adam: (pulls Tommy in for a hug) You look so cute when you pout. Your just like a kitten. I LOVE IT!

Tommy:( suffocating in Adam's tight hug) Adam.. you...you're choking me. Please let go.

Adam:( releasing tommy enough for him to breathe) Sorry Tom Tom, I couldn't help it.

Tommy: I know, I know.( putting his hands on Adam's shoulders) But next time don't kill me; leave that to the fans. Alright?

Adam: ok, as long as they don't actually kill you I'm fine.

Me:( walking in seeing Adam, and Tommy hugging)

Adam and Tommy:( see me walk in)

Adam:(smiling) Hi.

Me:( in so much shock I faint)

Tommy:( gasps) oh boy we have us a fainter.

Adam:( nodding he moves away from Tommy, and over to me.) Come on help me.

Tommy:( shakeing his head) heck no last time I tried helping someone that fainted i got puncked in the face.

Adam:( pulling my body into a sitting position) You are so mean. (Looks at me shakeing me softly) Hey hon, wake up come on.

Me:( my eyes flutter open slowly at Adam's voice) Hmm... what?

Tommy:( comes closer) you fainted, you ok?

Me:(shakeing my head and rubbing my eyes) Yeah I'm fine. ( my eyes finaly focus on both boys) Holy shit!

Adam:( jokingly) Watch that mouth of yours young lady.

Me: ( still in half shock) Sorry, It's just that....Omg I can't believe you two are here!

Tommy:( smiles at me) Well believe it, cuz It's happening.

Adam: (grins) Yup, but do us a favor.

Me:(standing up on my own) oh anything. Just name it.

Adam & Tommy:( in unison) Don't faint again.

Me:( nodding fast) no problem. so any way why are you guys here?

Adam:( well we heard you were a new author on here, so we figured we would read your fanfiction.

Tommy: Not to be rude I didn't really want to come. I got draged here against my will.

Me: Meh. I don't blame you. Some fanfics that I've read are kinda depressing. Well on your part anyway.

Tommy:( eyes grow wide) YES! FINNALY SOMEONE SEES IT TOO.

Me:(startled by Tommy's outburst) 

Adam:( comes over and drapes his arm over me) Don't mind him: he's just glad that someone has seen how other authors make it seem like he had a terrible life.

Me: Well like I said, some fanfiction are really depressing from Tommy's POVERTY, so I compleatly understand.I'll try my best not to do it to him alot. *Whispering* Though I can't make any promises.

Adam:( nodding) I understand. Just hope he will too.

Me:( speaking so Tommy can hear ) Sooo, how exactly is this gonna work?

Adam: well I was thinking that me and Tommy could be here for the disclamers or the notes at the end or both.

Tommy: In the end it's your decision. I mean you are the author.

Me: Well the disclaimer would be the best. If it is ok with your works times with interviews, and concerts.

Adam: Well we will figure it all out as we go. So for now disclaimers only.

Tommy:( nodding) I can do that.

Me: Well alright then disclaimers it is.(to readers) Well there you have it Adam and Tommy will be joining us in my fanfictions. 

Adam: I look forward to reading with you all.

Tommy: As do I.

Adam: For once.

Tommy: Shut it.

Me: Ok now before things go ugly in here i will say I do not, nor will I ever own these two wonderful, and talented boys. Nor do I own any song lyrics, or quotes from Adam or any other artist that may or my not be mentioned in my stroies. Bye everyone hope you like my stories.

Adam & Tommy: (smiling and waveing) Bye guys.


End file.
